


Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

by raging_fire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Mutual Pining, POV Nesta Archeron, Secret Crush, Smut, Teasing, cassian is bent on proving the opposite, nesta denies she has feelings for cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_fire/pseuds/raging_fire
Summary: After having a wet dream about Cassian, Nesta is beyond mortified and dreads facing him. Cassian figures it out and teases her about it.





	Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

 

Nesta forgot how to properly breathe as Cassian’s broad hand dipped inside her underwear and finally, finally touched her.

 

He groaned at the same time she did, pulling her back closer to his chest as he kissed and licked her neck with a burning passion. A moan left her mouth as he circled her clit, spreading her wetness and making her move her hips against his hand.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” he whispered huskily in her ear. “Do you want my fingers? My mouth?”

 

Nesta arched her back further at his proposition, a gasp leaving her lips as he rubbed her sensitive bud. No matter how many times she imagined Cassian like this, how many times she got herself off by imagining him doing it for her, her imagination never gave her justice. The effect he had on her was maddening.

 

Goosebumps covered her skin when he brought his other hand down and slowly, too slowly, teased her entrance. There was a possessiveness in the way he held her against himself, the love marks he left on her neck and shoulders, claiming her for the whole world to see. Nesta lost herself when he pushed his index finger inside her and continued to rub her at the same time. There was no pain, no discomfort. Only pleasure and the need for relief.

 

“I want to have you in so many ways, sweetheart,” Cassian confessed. “I want you hard and deep and fast. I want it rough enough that you’ll be sore the next day. And then I want it slow and sweet, dragging your pleasure until you can’t take it anymore and beg me to let you cum. I want to fuck you standing and bending and spread out like a feast before me.”

 

His words had such an effect on her that she almost came — almost. A low cry escaped her when Cassian withdrew his hand from her underwear. The sudden loss made her want to cry out loud.

 

Slowly, almost reverently, Cassian kissed every notch of her spine, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. Lost in his touch, Nesta almost didn’t register when he grabbed her sides and switched positions, her back hitting the mattress. Before Nesta could protest, Cassian took both her wrists and pinned them above her head, locking them in one hand.

 

“Do you want to cum, my love?” He whispers as he kissed her collarbone, then the side of her breast.

 

“Yes,” she whimpers almost pathetically, but she had no will left. The pressure and need were too much, too big.

 

“Say it.”

 

Cassian’s hand returns between her thighs and slips not one but two fingers inside. Nesta gasped.

 

“I’m yours,” she moans as Cassian slid his fingers inside and out. “I’m yours. And you’re mine.”

 

Undone. Delirious. Entranced. Cassian looked at her as if he was already inside her, his expression ravenous as he moved his fingers at a quicker pace.

 

“I want you everywhere. All over me. Inside me. I’m yours,” she repeats, hoping to completely shatter his control.

 

And it works. Her legs quiver as he pulls them apart and takes off his pants, releasing his already hard member. When Nesta makes to grab it Cassian stops her, a devilish smile on his face.

 

“I’ll let you play with mine if you let me play with yours.”

 

Then he bends and kisses her where she wants him most — right between her legs. All sorts of nasty words leave her mouth as he licks her with ardor, making her move her throbbing core against his mouth and nose. Nothing could compare to his lips against her pussy, nothing as hot as his tongue circling and playing with her clit until she could hardly breathe. She moans when he forcefully grabs her hips to keep her in place — he knows how much she loved it when he added some roughness to his moves.

 

The orgasm shattered through her so hard that she could do nothing but yank on his hair and scream as he licked her through it. Black spots dance against her vision and her heart threatenes to burst, just as Cassian finally removes his tongue and leaves wet kisses all over her thighs.

 

“Cass...” she pants, too worn out to say more.

 

He kisses her then, making Nesta taste herself on his lips.

 

“I love hearing all your little moans of pleasure, sweetheart. Do you have any idea how much it turns me on, seeing you like this? Knowing that I’m the one who gives you pleasure and makes you cum?”

 

He nudges her legs open with his knees, settling between them. Without a word, Cassian takes her hand and places it on his cock, already hard and ready. He closes his eyes as she pumps him, moving himself against her hand, gritting his teeth when the pressure’s too much. If he could play, than so could she.

 

But then he rubs the head against her core, which makes Nesta squirm. She was way too sensitive from her orgasm and even the slightest contact felt odd, so she tried to back away—

 

—but Cassian wouldn’t have any of it.

 

“What? You thought I was done with you?” There is a promise in his eyes that makes her blood boil. “I’m only getting started.”

 

* * *

 

Nesta yelped as she woke up, covered in sweat and hugging her pillow as if her life depended on it. It was barely morning, the sun streaming through her curtains and warming her damp face.

 

What the hell was that?

 

There was an ache between her legs, a vague reminder of her dream and—

 

_Oh, gods._

 

_Her dream_.

 

About _Cassian_.

 

She stood up from that bed as if it was on fire and almost stumbled and fell on her ass. What in the Mother’s name was all that about? The slight tingle in her lower regions and warm feeling in her stomach was enough to tell her that her dream had a certain effect on her body. The sensation had been so intense that it felt so real, as if her body had an actual orgasm while she was asleep.

 

Bewildered and embarrassed, Nesta regained her posture and wiped her forehead. Surely it was nothing and had no connection to what she had felt months ago. It was only her cursed mind, trying to play tricks on her.

 

Gods, how the hell was she supposed to face him today?

 

* * *

 

Dropping the Illyrian blades and releasing a sigh, Cassian left the training room and went straight to the rooftop. Gods, it was smothering hot outside, even at this high altitude. Training during summer was a feat in itself, but Cassian never backed down from a challenge. It was the best way to forget about what was going on around him and to let his body take control, shutting himself in and enjoying the strain of his muscles. Sweating and fighting it out was the best remedy for an Illyrian.

 

The House of Wind was empty — a miracle, given that these days everyone had something important to do. If he recalled correctly, both his brothers and Feyre went on a short visit to the Court of Nightmares, Mor took a short vacation to gods know where, Elain was busy with her flower shop and Nesta was probably terrorising someone.

 

That thought brought a smile to his face.

 

Cassian thought about that while he took a shower and changed into clean clothes. Riling her up was one of his favourite activities these days, especially since she had been so tense about her new job as a Fae representative for the humans. No matter what she was, Nesta had a rough time tolerating both Fae _and_ humans. Switching between them was driving her nuts, although she would never admit it.

 

He stretched his wings on his way to the kitchen. It was barely six in the morning and he had already finished his training — what else was there for him to do? No way in hell would he touch any of the paperwork that Rhys had been pestering him about for weeks now. Maybe he’ll fly down to Velaris and check out the new swords at the weapons shop, or entertain some children down by the Rainbow. Mother’s tits, he was bored.

 

All those thoughts disappeared from his mind as soon as he reached the kitchen’s threshold and beheld Nesta’s back. The smell of coffee hit him and though he was craving some, he didn’t say a word. Instead, he crossed his arms against his chest, leaned on the doorway and waited.

 

And waited.

 

A smile spread on his face when Nesta, oblivious to his presence, started humming as she poured herself some coffee and went to sit out on the balcony. There was something fascinating in the way she acted when she thought that nobody was watching her; her posture was ten times more relaxed, her face serene and eyes more clear. Judging by her messy hair and robe, she must’ve though that she was home alone.

 

Oh, how he would enjoy this.

 

Before Cassian could take a step towards her, Nesta’s head turned and her eyes widened when she saw him. He grinned, showing off his pointy canines.

 

“Morning, sweetheart. Mind if I join you for coffee?”

 

Usually the blow would come in about three to five seconds, but today it took her longer than usual.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left with the others.”

 

Cassian offered her a grin as he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined her on the balcony.

 

And froze.

 

There was something off about Nesta. Cassian quickly assessed her from head to toe, but nothing seemed amiss. She quickly realised what he was doing and moved to sit on the sofa, trying — and failing — to hide her discomfort.

 

_Since when the hell was she uncomfortable around him?_ Cassian knew he teased and annoyed her on a daily basis, but he never, ever pushed boundaries with her or did anything that would upset her. Given her current situation, something must’ve happened.

 

“I decided to take a day off,” he finally answered, sitting in the empty armchair. He could annoy her by sitting next to her, but he had the feeling that she wouldn’t appreciate it. “You’re up early. Trouble sleeping?”

 

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened at his questions. Cassian cocked his head, trying to read her expression.

 

“That’s not really any of your business,” she quickly said, avoiding his stare and gulping down her coffee as a way to distract herself.

 

Cassian’s eyes narrowed on her.

 

“You look rather tense, Nes. Wanna take it out in the training ring? I could show you some moves.”

 

When not only did she not deign to respond but avoided looking at him, Cassian moved. The shock was so obvious on Nesta’s face when he sat next to her that she spilled some of the coffee on her robe, and when she tried to grab some of the napkins, the cup slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground. Swearing and stammering, Nesta bent to pick up the pieces, but Cassian put a tentative hand on her arm.

 

“Nesta, stop. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” she said, then wiped her robe with a napkin.

 

He took those damned napkins from her hands and closed the distance between them.Never has he seen her so distracted, so caught up in whatever she was thinking that she became careless.

 

“Nesta.”

 

He must’ve sounded convincing, because Nesta stopped averting her gaze and finally, finally looked at him. Her grey, exquisite eyes were wide with something he couldn’t quite name, and her heart was beating awfully fast, as if—

 

Her _scent_.

 

Beside the ungodly amount of embarrassment, Cassian’s keen senses picked up an unknown yet familiar sweet scent coating her. At first he thought he was wrong, but there was no mistaking it — the arousal was so intense that he almost had to grip something.

 

His wild grin told Nesta he figured out enough.

 

“Anything you wanna tell me, sweetheart?” He asked in a hushed voice, drawing closer to her, delighting in her enticing scent.

 

Gods, his mind roared at that scent. It took him every shed of will to restrain himself from pouncing on her and make good use of that wetness. He watched with predatory focus as she bit her lower lip and tried to put some distance between them, but Cassian wouldn’t have any of it.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t be so entitled if Nesta didn’t act this way; really, he didn’t even need to take a closer sniff to know what and who caused her that arousal. She was making it too easy.

 

“Had a pleasant dream, I suppose?”

 

Nesta’s throat bobbed as she swallowed. Cassian’s instincts were telling him to just kiss and taste and touch her, to give her everything she wanted and needed. There was nothing he wouldn’t offer her, no line he wouldn’t cross for the female made of steel before him. But he had enough control not to act like a fool and give in so easily. He kept himself tethered to reality, knowing that doing something like that would likely push her away from him.

 

The golden sun rays framed her face, her skin now more tanned since she spend so much more time outside. It was amazing how much effect she had on him. He closely watched her every reaction, from the way her cheeks reddened even further to her clenching her thighs. It didn’t occur to him until then just how vulnerable Nesta could be sometimes.

 

Delighting in the way her breath hitched, Cassian tucked a strand of hair behind her pointy ears and brought his mouth close to it.

 

“I would kill to know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours right now,” he whispered, then caught her shaking hand. “You have no reason to be embarrassed. If you only knew how many times I thought about you like that, of all the things I’d love to do to you...”

 

Cassian took a chance by kissing the shell of her ear and not getting hit in the balls. Truth to be told, he would need just that to get rid of his growing desire. Nesta became even more tense at that, but did nothing to stop him. His smirk grew.

 

“Want to tell me what the dream was about?” He asked as he kissed her behind her ear, making her breath hitch. “It must’ve been a pretty good one if it aroused you so much.”

 

Nesta’s hands clasped his arms as he gently bit her earlobe, then kissed her neck. Once, twice. His own desire grew even more so.

 

“We can always recreate it,” he continued. “But I bet my version would be even better.”

 

Goosebumps covered her skin as he rubbed her hand. It was the first time Cassian truly left Nesta speechless, the first time she had surrendered to the feelings he knew she had — it made his chest swell with joy to know that she had finally lowered the biggest part of her walls. Intimacy was one of the few things Nesta didn’t master, and not only the sexual part. She wasn’t an easy person to understand and expressing her feelings was difficult for her, which only intrigued Cassian further.

 

“It’s good to know that even your mind can’t have enough of me.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she argued, her voice pitched. “That’s not true.”

 

“You having wet dreams about me and being so aroused says otherwise, love. I didn’t know your lust for me was that intense. How much longer are you going to deny it? Even your body is betraying you, Nes.”

 

She stood up so fast that Cassian barely had time to react.

 

“This conversation did not happen,” she said before she rushed for the door.

 

Cassian leaned on the sofa and tried his best to appear nonchalant. Gods, now he was just as aroused as she was.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart.” He gave her a feral grin. “Though I have the feeling that I’m more than suitable to help you with that.”

 

“Screw you, Cassian.”

 

“Whenever you want, Nesta. I’m at your disposal.”

 

He laughed as she hurried away from him, leaving behind the scent that made him see nothing but _her, her, her._ Nesta was his heart and soul, and although he felt like she deserved better than him, Cassian couldn’t help but hope — hope that despite everything, she’d want him back. That she’d love him back.

 

The city slowly awoke as Cassian spent the rest of the morning up there, drinking his cold coffee and replaying everything in his mind. At least she confirmed him one thing — she did like him, at least.

 

He would give Nesta the space to sort out through her thoughts and if she came to the decision that she wanted this, wanted him...

 

Then Cassian would be right there for her, no matter what.


End file.
